Organ Story
'''Organ Story '''is an animation created by Splapp-Me-Do. It is mainly about Lloyd Balls's lifestyle and his internal organs. Plot Somewhere in England, Lloyd's house is shown. It zooms into his bedroom window, and then it shows Lloyd sleeping. Inside of him, his organs were good and healthy as usual. The heart beats, the lungs breathe, the stomach growls, and the brain is sleeping. When the alarm clock displays 8:00 A.M., it goes off and Lloyd snaps awake and hits the snooze button. The brain rubs its eyes, and commands the stomach to rumble. Lloyd cooks breakfast and eats it. Five minutes pass for each piece of food Lloyd eats. The food goes down Lloyd's digestive system. Cholesterol builds up in the circulatory system, and the heart touches a trickle of it. It is somewhat scared of what would happen next. Lloyd grabs a cigarette from the "tasty" fags pack and smokes one. Smoke goes down the lungs, causing them to cough. Lloyd eats a burger from McDolan's (notably, with Chris sitting on the fence in the background), and also eats... something. Fat accumulates further on the walls of his arteries. Lloyd then inserts a large bundle of lighted cigarettes into his mouth at once; the large volume of smoke makes the lungs wheeze and choke. Eventually, the tired heart stops beating, saturated with fat; the noise of a flatlining heart monitor is heard. The lungs, stomach, brain, kidneys, liver, and testes inside Lloyd immediately begin screaming in protest before he collapses from a heart attack. In an ambulance marked "Amber Lamps", he is rushed to hospital, where a paramedic (wearing a uniform that says "Veterinarian") tries to activate a defibrillator on him. The heart receives a shock and other organs react with surprise to the sudden electrical discharge, but later reverts to its dead-looking appearance. The paramedic increases the defibrillator's intensity level from "Lightly Toasted" to "Sweet Baby Jesus" and shocks him four more times -- with other organs reacting in surprise to the electrical discharges -- before the heart twitches. After one more blast, it begins beating again. Part of the heart now looks charred, and the lungs have black tar around their eyes and mouths; one of them breathes out smoke. While at "St. Rattigan's Hospital for the Physically Knackered", Lloyd quickly returns to his old habits, smoking "Lung Shitter"-brand cigarettes, puffing on cigars in an alley (wearing a Badly Drawn Dawg shirt), smoking tobacco from a pipe, and inhaling the exhaust from a car tailpipe. Meanwhile, the lungs are becoming increasingly wrinkled and covered with tar deposits. The view then cuts to a close-up of the cells in the left lung, where a normal, purple cell mutates into a black cancer cell with a menacing red eye. As it grabs its neighbouring cell, this cell also mutates. The mutations expand, forming a large, growling cancerous mass on the lung, which trembles in fear. Another, similar mass soon forms on the right lung. Between the lungs, part of the exhausted heart is now wrapped in white bandages, perhaps indicative of a second heart attack. The cancer growls again, and Lloyd coughs as the malignant cells spread through his bloodstream. Soon, cancers develop on the stomach and the brain. The same ambulance from earlier conveys Lloyd back to the hospital. A rapid montage of images depicts the deterioration of Lloyd's health, including the loss of his hair (perhaps due to chemotherapy). Inside Lloyd's body, the cancer masses have grown, completely overcoming the defences of his lungs, stomach, and brain (which has three). The brain's eyes and mouth twitch helplessly, and eventually, the brain shuts down completely, with its pupils replaced by red "X"s. One of the brain cancers chomps its teeth in victory. The screen pans out to show that Lloyd, lying in a hospital bed with a tube in his nostril, has died. Sad music plays, a circle of clouds forms around the hospital bed, and the screen switches to a view of a sign that says "Organ Heaven". The heart, lungs, stomach, and brain are all shown as white floating forms with smiling faces, wings, and halos as the ending credits roll. After the final "Thanks for Watching" message, the camera pans from heaven to hell, where the cancer masses that killed Lloyd are shown condemned to eternal suffering.Category:Splapp-Me-DoCategory:Animations